the helping hand of truth or dare
by lizzy-sarah'-teampaul
Summary: the gang decide too play truth or dare. one shot- maybe a propper story. : t for swearing. ah.


_**The helping hand of truth or dare**_

_**a/n; I'm thinking of turning this one shot into a fully fledged story? Lemme know whatchaa think in a review.**_

We all arrived at Edward's house at seven o'clock for our weekly sleep over. Yes weekly, we never had plans except for with our group.__To be honest, Alice and jasper were the perfect couple__and so were__rose__and emmett. And I was in love with Edward. But for some reason, we__all stayed single. We sat around for an hour just talking, about everything. Then emmett did something that could possibly ruin the night.

"Can we play truth or dare? Per-lease" emmett begged .

"Yeah" I said. Playing truth or dare with emmett was always a laugh. We sat in a circle. I was next to Edward , he really was my best friend, and Alice.

"Me first"__emmett said. "I pick........ bella."__I groaned.__

"Truth" I swore I heard him whisper, '_Edward, this one is for you_'

"What underwear are you wearing" I blushed, then laughed.

"I'm not" I could see Edward's eyes widen. Emmett laughed.

"Can I have a look?" emmett said jokingly. I took off my shoe and threw it at him. "Why was someone expecting to get lucky?" Alice laughed.

"Probably not, she never wears underwear these days" Alice said.

"Alright, alright Lets give up talking about my underwear .... or lack of it. I choose jazz" he put his head in his hands.

"Okay, I'll be the better man..... dare"

"Call Lauren malory and tell her that you have decided to take her up on her offer, and she mustn't forget to get her toy's ready. She must know it's you" everyone laughed.__Jasper picked his blackberry out of his__pocket. I found my phone and told him Laurens number.

"Hello Lauren, I have decided to.... take you up on your offer. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Have your toy's ready." Jasper smirked. "A hint; I love strawberries and cream" he hung up. We all busted into laughter. "I pick...... Rose"

"Dare" Rosalie, always the adventurous one.

"I Dare you too make out with bell's" Jasper said, laughing. I immediately jumped up.

"No way this is rose's dare, not mine!" I shouted.

"Bella, please? I don't do chickens" Rosalie said. God that girl's got guts. I extended my hand and slapped jasper playfully.

"Jasper hale, If it weren't for rose's rep, then I'd soo not being doing this. You are meant to be my big brother who does not want too see me make out with one of my best friends." so I leaned in and kissed her on the lips .

"Fuck shit; I know you are my sister but that was hot."

"Yeah, your brother is right babe, that was hot!" Edward said. I blushed.__

"My go, right I choose Edward!"__Rose said.

"Dare"

"I dare you too give a love bite to....." Me! Rosalie Lilian hale__say me! I willed in my mind. "Ali!"__I nearly jumped on rose and__killed her. I also nearly burst into tears. "You have to go upstairs and do it; I don't want to see Edward sucking on Alice's neck" Edward said something but I couldn't hear it all I could see was Edward sucking on Alice's neck. They went upstairs.

"Rose you really shouldn't have done that; bella isnt violent but she really loves him" jasper said as jumped on rose slapping her.

"STOP IT!" she shouted. I burst into tears "I did this for you, it's too show you that you need to get in there. "__When they got downstairs Alice had a pink mark on her neck, and she was giggling.

"I chose bella" Edward said.

"Truth" __

"How do you currently feel about me?" I nearly died_**.**_

"You are my best friend and I love you" I smiled. Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"Nice save" I smiled.

"Rose."

"Truth"

"Who is your favourite person I n this room right now?"

"Emmett" I smiled. "Edward."

"Dare"

"You have to go do seven minutes in heaven with bella!" god I love rose. He took my hand and took me into the coat cupboard.

"Bella, I have something to get off my chest" he said. My heart skipped a beat. "I'm in love with you." he leaned in and kissed me.

10 minutes later jasper walked in and said "how long are you- get the fuck off my sister!!"

_**Review!**_

_**Elizaabeth xx **_


End file.
